Razones de lujuria
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Deseo Trilateral, cuando el odio y el amor conduce a un solo camino: la lujuria total. SasuSakuNaru


_Mala persona, mala persona, mala persona._

_Ok, yo sé que piensan cosas peores que "mala persona", pero no me pude resistir, cuando me dispuse a escribir la continuación de mis fics me encontré con esta idea surgiendo en mi cabeza y la pantalla y mientras más escribía, más me gustaba._

_Así que decidí terminarlo._

_Este será un conjunto de one-shot que tendrán un solo tema que abordar: la lujuria. De cualquier manera o forma. Espero que les guste esta nueva iniciativa…_

_Estrictamente hablando de este one- shot es algo subidito de tono y contiene todas las cosas que dicen allí abajo._

_Advertencia: Lemon explicito, malas palabras y faltas de ortografía XD_

_Parejas: Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto (no es un trió, mi cabeza no da para tanto… por el momento)_

_Naruto no me pertenece, Sasuke no me pertenece… y joder que es mala suerte, ya que por mi estos dos harían una historia de sexys nudistas, no de ninjas XDDDD_

_¡Digan no al plagió!_

_Ya, ya… las dejo leer._

…

_Deseo trilateral_

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan.

Su paradójica disculpa no tenia motivo particular, no sabía si él se disculpaba por la dolorosa noticia o por ser el portavoz de la misma, tal vez se sienta mal por no haberme advertido antes sobre el engendro con quien me mezclaba, porque entonces si aceptaría su disculpa...

Pero hasta ahora solo necesito que sus brazos sigan amortiguando mis penas, que sostenga mi integridad con algo de cariño físico y tal vez algunas palabras consoladoras.

—Nunca debí presentártelo, solo que no sospeche que él tuviera interés hacía ti.

—Eso me ofende, Naruto—apenas pude terminar la oración y él ahogo una risa sobre mi hombro mientras yo mordía mi labio para tratar de cesar con el llanto.

—Eres increíble, Sakura-chan. La mejor amiga, demasiado buena incluso para mí.

—Te sobrestimas, Naruto—apreté su camisa blanca que se transparentaba en pequeñas zonas por mis lágrimas—. Hasta el chico flatulencias es demasiado bueno para ser tu amigo.

Él chasqueo la lengua, tensando su rostro. Tuve que alejarme de él para reparar mis palabras, yo solo quería alivianar el momento con humor agrio.

—Él es un idiota. No merece que sientas nada por él, ni siquiera odio—se adelanto a hablar.

—Yo no lo odio, Naruto— respondí a la defensiva, muy rápida y cortante.

Sus ojos azules me inspeccionaban buscando falencias en mi mueca, tal vez intentaba encontrar falsedad en mi sonrisa pequeña pero presente, nivelando así su propio resentimiento con el mío.

Segundos después ablando su mirada, paso dubitativamente sus dedos entre su melena de oro mirando ahora al suelo, pensativo.

—Te quiero, Sakura— balbuceo, para luego apresarme inesperadamente entre sus brazos por segunda vez y no lo puedo negar, se siente tan bien—. Te quiero tanto… Por favor, desiste de lo que piensas hacer.

Para mi desventaja él me conocía a la perfección, para su desventaja también sabia que nada haría que cambie de parecer.

—Yo no pienso hacer nada—me separe de él, mintiendo. Con el torso de mi mano fregué mis lágrimas—. Tengo que irme, Naruto. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

No le di tiempo para reprenderme con su discurso de "te conozco desde que tenemos pañales, no me vengas con idioteces" y corrí, lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que él sepa en qué zona del colegio iría y descansar apenas minutos iniciado el ajetreo.

…

Me cole entre los materiales de teatro, eso ya les da una idea de donde fui a parar, encaminándome hacia el gran camerino que utilizaban los estudiantes que actuaban en papeles principales.

Este lugar me pareció raro al principio, que él y yo nos encontremos aquí me parecía ilógico, pero estaba tan cegada por que sea precisamente el capitán de futbol quien me invito a salir días atrás y también me cito en este lugar… realmente no mal interprete sus intenciones, hasta que Naruto me lo revelo a una hora del encuentro, tal vez era una estúpida confianzuda, pero ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no sospeche cuando él me dijo que el conserje lo dejaría abierto hoy? Ni siquiera sonaba probable, hasta que pude girar el picaporte e ingresar al cuarto sin problema alguno.

—Maldito perro.

Vi mi rostro sonrojado por el llanto, mi nariz escurría algo de moco y mis ojos estaban ligeramente inyectados con sangre.

Me acerque al espejo y acaricie el reflejo de mi mejilla, descendí con mis dedos hasta la mesa de maquillaje y me apresure a buscar algo que atenué o elimine totalmente el rastro del llanto.

Encontré entre los cajones un poco de base y un brillo labial. Me apresure a empavonar mi rostro con el polvo de tono piel, y limpiar mi nariz con la ropa de utilería, solté mi cabello de la usual coleta que siempre llevaba y lo peine con mis dedos. Eche una ojeada a mi cuerpo, tenía una falda muy larga así que empecé una nueva búsqueda, necesitaba lo que fuera para eliminar la sobra de tela, encontré pronto unas tijeras y no dude en utilizar para cortar el excedente, incluso pasándome un poco con el corte. Ahora mire mi camisa, esta si me quedaba ajustada pero la abotone hasta el tope, sonreía mientras desbotonaba la ropa, dejando que se note el comienzo de mis pechos y algo de mi corpiño de encaje.

Por último centre mi atención en el labial encontrado, lo hice girar sobre su eje y delinee mis labios.

—¿No sabía que te gustaba el maquillaje?

Su grave voz me hizo desistir durante unos segundos lo que planeaba hacer, hasta que vi su rostro por el reflejo de enfrente, sus ojos brillaban deseosos por mí. Entonces lo comprendí, esta tarde perdería mi virginidad, tal y como Naruto me advirtió que era la principal intención de Sasuke, para luego exponerme ante el colegio cuando le monte una escena. Él ganaría algo más de popularidad, dinero de apuestas y más chicas dispuestas a acostarse con él.

Todo lo que un adolescente quiere.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Sasuke-kun.

Pero yo no permitiré que suceda así.

Le giñe un ojo a través del espejo y le mande un beso fingiendo que solo emparejaba la proporción de crema labial.

Él camino con los hombros ligeramente tensos hacia mí, ocupando sus manos con mi cintura apenas pudiéndolo tocar.

—Impondrás una moda muy excitante con este uniforme—ronroneo en mi oído—. Pero espero que esto sea de mi exclusiva apreciación.

—Esto—gire sobre mis talones para quedar pegada frente a él y mirarlo a la cara—Sera apreciado por buenos postores.

Se molesto por el comentario, pero su rostro serio y furioso fue un soplo efímero. Sasuke no dudo en pasar una mano en mi cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en mis cabellos justo en la base de mi cráneo.

—Solo mía, Sakura—siseo cerca de mis labios para atraparlos luego con una brutalidad excitante y soltarlos de la misma manera—Mía.

—Pruébalo.

Su expresión sorprendida se pudo deber al hecho que lo rete sin un ápice de broma o sensualidad, tuve que contenerme para no gritarle todo lo que sabía, ese plan tan bizarro y popular en la cultura adolescente, llevados incluso en libros y películas como una romántica comedia que culmina con el amor entre los protagonistas.

Pura mierda.

La realidad es muy distinta a la ficción, y los sentimientos humanos son mucho más espontáneos e impredecibles.

—Lo hare, Sakura. Y te va a gustar.

Apretó su erecto y fuerte miembro contra mi vientre, haciéndome saber lo preparado y listo que estaba para demostrarme, de manera muy primitiva, que tan suya era.

Arraso mi boca con sus dientes, mordiendo y chupando esa zona erógena de mi cuerpo, debo admitir que estaba tan húmeda y ardiente, ya que a pesar de todo el odio que le siento, la atracción sexual es difícil de ignorar. Sus manos se encargaron de moldear mi muslo, para al final llegar a mis glúteos y elevarme de suelo, enrosque mis piernas un poco debajo de su cintura, permitiendo el rose de nuestros genitales, gemí despacio cuando su caliente masa de carne transmitía su calor a pesar de estar envuelta con molestosa tela.

Me zafé de su boca y succione su mentón, lengüeteándolo un poco, realmente no sabía si lo que realizaba era correcto, ya que nunca he hecho esto antes, pero el fallido intento de Sasuke para esconder una exhalación de gratificación me decía que iba por buen camino.

Me sujetaba de sus hombros y él besaba mi clavícula, se me ocurrió de momento comenzar a moverme lentamente, colisionando de manera tortuosa para ambos nuestros sexos. Sasuke sujeto mi cintura y me ayudaba con el vaivén, imponía de momento a permanecer más cerca de él y su anatomía para luego elevarme y volver a descender. No tenía un ritmo particular, y los ataques constantes a su boca de mi parte tenia parte de la culpa, arrugaba su camisa al intentar sujetarme también con su piel, quería sentirlo más conmigo.

Lo necesitaba adentro mío.

—Cógeme.

La orden que se deprendió de mis labios me llego a sorprender esta vez a mí, me oí urgida, necesitada y muy deseosa.

Sasuke pareció ignorar mi petición cuando me abraso con fuerza, pegando cada zona de nuestro ser, incrustando la tela de mi tanga dentro de los labios vaginales y también parte de su falo enardecido.

— ¡Maldita sea, hazlo de una vez!—furibunda, deslice mis pies al suelo sin prever que Sasuke era él que me brindaba soporte.

Me sujeto antes de caer sobre mis rodillas y levanto mi barbilla, obligándome a besarlo de nuevo.

No había tacto o caricias dulces… era solo sexo ardiente, solo saciaba la necesidad física de ese momento.

—Como quieras—susurro, justo sobre mi cuello, descendiendo hacia mis carnes delicadas y urgidas de atención.

Arranco los últimos botones de mi camisa y también mi corpiño, para luego pellizcar mi pezón, mientras su otra mano vagaba sobre mi abdomen.

La mano traviesa dejo mi vientre para ponerse más divertido, levanto mi falda, poso sus dedos sobre la tela de algodón y las hizo un lado, metiéndose entre el vello púbico.

—Sasuke—alcance a denominarlo, mientras me recostaba en el frio suelo y se desabrocha el cinturón—Quítate todo.

Él frunció el cejo, y yo tuve que imponer mi petición.

Me coloque de rodillas y desabotone su pantalón, deslice el zipper hacia abajo, lamiendo mis labios y mirándolo.

—Bien—esbozo ronco, casi sin aliento. Sonreí cuando se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caerse al suelo.

Me volví a recostar sobre las baldosas, mirando en todo momento a Sasuke, incluso cuando se quito el bóxer negro.

Tuve que mirar al techo cuando su pene se extendió glorioso y sin pena, era tan grueso y grande que dudo que eso pudiera siquiera entrar por la mitad de mi cavidad.

Él separo mis piernas con una de sus rodillas, y pronto me encontré con sus ojos detallándome.

—Te sonrojaste—menciono sobre mi nariz y me intoxique con su aliento—. Nunca has hecho esto.

Sasuke no lo pregunto, lo afirmo de una manera tan reprensora, que me hizo sentir estúpida por seguir virgen.

—No en un camerino—reforcé mi voz para que saliera segura, lo odiaba simplemente por fingir que no sabía que era virgen, pero dos también pueden jugar este juego de mierda.

Una meticulosa sonrisa deslumbro su rostro, divertido. Me apresure a cambiar el tema de interés para ir al grano de una vez.

Toque su miembro de manera impulsiva, sintiendo la punta del gran montículo de carne hirviente de temperatura, mis dedos abrasaron el erecto proyectil moviéndose de arriba abajo.

—Sakura—mi nombre salió sin permiso, ya que fruncía el ceño disgustado consigo mismo—. Detente.

— ¿Lo hago mal, Sasuke?—ronronee.

—Eres malvada, ¿Lo sabes?—mis manos se apegaban al prepucio y seguían su ritmo—.Eres un maldito demonio—apenas y entendía sus palabras, ya que el luchaba por sostener su peso sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos.

Suspendió mi actuación tomando mi mano y lamiendo mi seno. Grite cuando su dedo se metió dentro de mi orificio vaginal, y no fue un grito de dolor, los placeres se me subieron al cerebro con este acto.

El dibujo un camino de saliva sobre todo mi tórax para quitar mi falda y mi tanga y al fin encontrarse con mi monte de Venus, su simple respiración en ese lugar atonto cualquier acto para retomar el control, ya que aprovecharía el hecho que dejo de gloriarme con sus dedos.

Su lengua húmeda recorrió desde los labios vaginales al clítoris, masajeaba con esa endemoniada lengua hasta encontrar su verdadero propósito, introducirse en mí. Sumergió su órgano gustativo hasta donde nada había llegado antes, haciéndome gemir como loca. Robaba mis líquidos y se empavonaba con ellos, yo movía mis caderas implorando una mejor introducción, hasta que sentí mis músculos contrayéndose sobre su lengua.

Él saco su cabeza de allí y pronto me beso, haciéndome probar mis jugos.

Paro un momento y hablo:

—Ligeramente salado. Como me gusta—paso su lengua sobre mis labios, deslizándola dentro de mi boca luego.

Se separo de mi, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo que supuse era un preservativo. Acerté de buena manera ya que rápidamente el revisto de latex transparente el cuerpo de su sexo, retomando donde nos habíamos quedado. Posiciono su glande en mi orificio, obligándome a cortar con el beso, de pronto un terror me invadió.

—No te va a doler—mascullo, metiéndola de un solo tirón.

El dolor no fue sutil o leve, mi matriz aun así liberaba el líquido de excitación. Metió hasta el fondo su pene, e iba saliente y entrando en una velocidad un poco retardada, comencé a mover mis caderas para apresurar sus envestidas, el dolor y el placer se combinaron haciendo una explosión exquisitamente demandante.

Cuando el también cambio su aceleración supe su maldita trampa, él estaba esperando el momento para que me adecuara a ese extraño en mi cuerpo.

Tal vez tenga experiencia con primerizas.

Sabía que pronto me correría, estaba a punto de explotar cuando él se detuvo, saliendo.

—Sasuke—lo llame cansada, estaba perlada en sudor.

—Te dije que te iba a gustar…

El levanto mi pierna derecha y la apoyo sobre su hombro del mismo lado, acomodando de nuevo su verga palpitante en mi estrecha cueva.

Vocee su nombre apenas sentí su escroto impactando mi nalga, esta posición permitía que su pene ingresara hasta no poder en mi matriz.

Me vine en pocas envestidas, y Sasuke me acompaño más tarde.

Mi respiración errónea y mi notable cansancio se palpaba con solo verme, Sasuke al termina arrojo el condón cargado a un costado y se recostó muy cerca de mi cuerpo.

Desplego su brazo en una muda invitación a recostarme en el, acepte por el cansancio y el deseo de acomodarme en algo más que un duro suelo.

Él estiro su camisa y me cubrió con ella, moviendo mis cabellos y besando mi frente.

—Mía—murmullo—. Quédate mi Sakura.

Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y su pecho moviéndose despacio me hizo notar que se había quedado dormido. Una lágrima se atrevió a salir de mis ojos, y la limpie antes que Sasuke la sintiera.

—No—bisbiseé, esperando un momento—. Nunca seré tuya.

Yo sabía que le mentía y que me mentía. Pero fingir es mi mejor opción.

Despacio intente ponerme de pie, pero mi sexo sentía leves punciones de dolor. No tenía tiempo para estos contratiempos.

Como pude soporte el sufrimiento y me coloque la camisa de Sasuke, empecé a rebuscarme entre el vestuario de teatro algo decente que me cubriera, al encontrar un viejo jean, raido y algo sucio, me lo puse igual con la intención de cubrirme algo más.

Mi tanga y mi corpiño estaban irreparables, así que los empaquete con una bolsa que encontré por el lugar y decidí tirarlos en el primer basurero que encontrara, obviamente fuera del colegio.

Al salir del camerino le dedique una última mirada a Sasuke, su rostro templado sus labios rojos solo extendían el sentimiento de culpa, joder, no estaba hecha para ser una puta- o comportarme como una- ya que deseaba permanecer allí, con el maldito bastardo.

Trate de caminar bien, pero el desgraciado se aseguro de hacer secuelas para notarse lo evidente.

En la entrada del colegio el guardia me sonrió pervertido, mierda, Sasuke aumenta su jodida cuenta de lo que me debe.

Y algún día se lo cobraría.

…

Cinco meses después…

—¡Naruto!—envestí mi cuerpo contra su espalda, provocando que callera de frente—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

—Bien, bien… bájate, Sakura. Si quieres que tu novio este vivo para el concierto.

—Oh, lo siento—murmure avergonzada.

Él giro su cuerpo y me quede en una posición un poco comprometedora.

—¡Búsquense un motel!

Ok, tal vez demasiado comprometedora.

Naruto rió, sonrojándose. Yo sin embargo no podía despegar mis ojos de su boca, quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Él pareció notar mi indiscreción y sujeto mi cintura para rodar y quedarse sobre mí.

—Siempre lees mis pensamiento— cerro los ojos y al fin me beso.

Su lengua rápidamente se sumergió en mi garganta, invitándome a mi combate favorito. Moldee con mi lengua sus encías y parte de su dientes arrancándole un gemido.

Me aleje de él y pegue mi frente con el suyo.

—Nos arrestaran si seguimos así—susurre, lamiendo mis labios.

—Tú no ayudas mucho para desear lo contrario—respondió, volviendo a besarme.

A los pocos segundo un ser que deseaba morir- ya que nos interrumpía, obviamente- carraspeo sobre nosotros.

A duras penas me separe de Naruto, sacando las arrugas de mi ropa.

— ¿Sai?—aunque la pregunta era estúpida, no pude creer lo que mis ojos discriminaban— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar con Naruto.

Yo fruncí el cejo, la última vez que él dijo eso fue para golpear a Naruto hace más de un mes, cuando nos hicimos novios. Creo que el hecho que Sasuke sea su primo tiene algo que ver.

Sacudí los restos de pasto que quedo en mi jean y vi a Naruto, serio y dubitativo sobre qué hacer.

—Vamos, estamos en un parque. No hare ninguna escena, con la suya basto—Sonrió falsamente y chasquee la lengua enojada.

—Habla—mi novio me abraso por la cintura, apegándome a él.

—Sasuke volvió a la ciudad—busco algo de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Naruto—. Y me pidió que te entregara el mensaje y como ya lo hice, me retiro.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada, pinche el brazo de Naruto para que asegurara mejor su abraso.

Una vez que Sai se perdió entre los transeúntes, encare a Naruto.

— ¿Qué dice la nota?

Él chasqueo la lengua, furioso. Probablemente por el interés que le di.

El crujido del papel al desdoblarse altero mi compostura, y se lo arranque de las manos. Leí la oración y me dejo estática, rechine los dientes y aventé el papel.

Naruto lo cogió y leyó lo mismo que yo, cuando me dispuse a marcharme circundo su mano en mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

Consternada, me apego al árbol que nos brindaba sombra y no me dejo salida quedándose en enfrente, él me sacaba media cabeza pero aun así sus ojos coléricos y su expresión de zorro me asustaron.

Golpeo su puño contra el tronco del árbol y respiro agitadamente, yo me quedaba quieta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenia para decir.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿Es verdad?—suplicaba veracidad, y yo no quería seguir escondiendo la realidad.

—Sí.

Estrello su boca contra la mía y me beso con posesión y rabia. Rompió mis labios con sus dientes y el sabor a hierro no se hizo esperar. Correspondí, muy a mi pesar lo hice. Estaba loca o quizás confundida, pero no podía vivir sin ese endemoniado rubio, arrasando con mi cordura con un simple beso, él me ama y me desea, cosa que no obtendría de otra persona.

Al separarnos él sonrió complacido, dibujando con sus dedos caricias divinas sobre mi brazo.

—Él está equivocado, él vive en el pasado—le sonreí con sinceridad—.Pero eso no te librara de mi castigo, cariño.

Oh Dios, ¿Por qué sus simples palabras me mojaron? Me tuve que morder la lengua para no suplicarle que me castigara aquí y ahora.

—¿Enserio?—bisbisee, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Sera mejor que me prepare ¿No?

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Esta vez lo bese yo, apropiándome de su lengua y enredando mis dedos en su cabellera.

Lo amo, no lo niego. Naruto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, pero las palabras escritas de Sasuke abordaron mi cabeza, también debo admitir que son ciertas.

Deseo a dos hombres, y esto me hace la peor persona en el mundo, lo bueno es que amo a uno de ellos y este parece corresponder. Quizás piensan que opte por él y sí, por el momento lo hago, pero como ya les mencione: soy humana y el pecado de la lujuria parece haber sido mi nuevo aliado, estoy más que segura que en algún momento cederé a Sasuke, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Aun que él no es imbécil, esta maldita estrategia le está funcionando. Enviarle a Naruto que él fue quien me quito lo virgen y también su ya colapsado sentido de pertenencia solo me envió mensajes que quise borrar de mi cabeza, el libido estaba en su punto más alto.

Pero ahora solo me queda esperar. Esperar y seguir disfrutando este beso tan caliente.

…

_OMG…!_

_Sin palabras, en serio. Suelo quedarme así cuando escribo cosas que me provocan vergüenza ajena al releerlas. Pero me conformo con que les guste y con sus opiniones fieles sobre alguna equivocación en alguna parte del texto._

_Ejem, ejem… ¿algún review?_


End file.
